


Self Care

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Edging, Masturbation, Other, Profanity, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: Literally just a self indulgent masturbation ficlet :) Kaaras Adaar, Dragon Age.





	Self Care

**Characters** : Kaaras  
**Warning:**  Masturbation, profanity, edging   
_Literally just a ficlet about Kaaras having some quality alone time <3 _

It sounded strange to set aside time for such a thing, as if it were scheduled perfectly. Some may have called the Inquisitor overly pedantic–and at times they would be right. Order, control, and time management; they were all things that Kaaras took seriously. Not just because he was the Inquisitor, though, it was merely a part of the Vashoth’s _personality,_  a strange quirk and a compulsion that made itself present. However, when one was so busy, was it such a surprise? 

Kaaras had handled countless meetings today, and when he had any spare time, it was generally checking up on everyone else. He was a compassionate and caring individual, and if anything went wrong under his banner, he’d take the blame quite personally. This was  _his_  Inquisition, thus  _his_  responsibility. 

It hadn’t mattered how busy his schedule had been, in the back of his mind, a warmth in the depths of his stomach and deep between his thighs made itself known. He’d already had an uncomfortable erection that he had to try and keep unseen, but even when the erection had gone down, the sense of sexual need and excitement had been persistent. He  _needed_ the release that would shake the stress and tension from his muscles. He  _needed_  to feel that hot climax. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d told himself that once everything was done for the day, he was spending the evening pampering himself. A little self care was important, after all, right? It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be when everyone was starting to settle in for the evening. Dinner had been cleared, people were heading to their quarters or the barracks, and Kaaras had slipped away to the tallest tower of Skyhold where he could have some peace and quiet. 

He’d already got the bath settled. Once he was done, he would relax and wash off before he got himself into bed for the night. 

Making sure that the door was locked, the Inquisitor began on his tunic, unbuttoning it while simultaneously using the toe of his boot to drag off the other by the heel. Once they were off, he nudged them together and set them to the side with his foot. The tunic was shrugged off his shoulders, straightened and hung up properly. He then had to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt before he pulled that off, too. 

A low purr was heard from the hungry cat within the room and Kaaras decided that he’d welcome Ginger having the distraction of something to eat. 

Pulling the cat up into his arms, he gave a long sigh and planted a loving kiss onto Ginger’s forehead. “Alright, I’ll give you something to munch on. I’d prefer you didn’t see what I’m about to do anyway…” he mumbled. Despite the cat being a cat, Kaaras still felt the heat of a blush spread over his cheeks, like Ginger knew  _exactly_  what he was about to do. 

Placing the large, furry forest cat back onto the ground, he moved over to grab some food for him off his own platter, putting it into the dish beside Ginger’s bed. Once the cat was happily eating, he undid the buckle of his belt and stripped it out from his pants, undoing the laces and pulling them off his legs. He folded them neatly and placed them aside where he could get them washed later on. Now in nothing but his socks and underwear, he moved over to the bed and plopped himself down onto the pelts covering it, laying himself on his back. 

The heat from the bath and the fireplace across the room was enough to make him comfortable, plus that of the furs beneath him. The candles were dim in the room, only a few lit up to create a nice ambience, as if he was on a romantic date with himself. Well, he sort of was, right? He  _did_  say he was going to treat himself, look after himself and experience the pleasure of touching himself like one should. This was not going to be him racing back to a private place because he could no longer stand the persistent arousal that made his poor body ache and feel like he was on fire. This was going to be done properly and sensually.

Some days he couldn’t tolerate the pain and discomfort. Some days, he had to touch himself so much that he never wanted to experience an orgasm ever again–especially when it felt like it never happened or he simply couldn’t reach the end goal. As frustrating as it was, this had been his life for the last decade, and he was simply too embarrassed to talk to a healer about it. They’d think he was nothing but a pervert, and the world didn’t need to think the Inquisitor was another thing on top of being a qunari and a mage… That was enough to make people scowl at him and call him a heretic despite being Andrastian. 

Running his hands slowly down his chest and the softness of his belly, he felt the rim of his underwear and ghosted a hand over his softened cock. A gentle squeeze and a massage had it twitching with ease. The arousal he’d suffered all day was still lingering, but even if aroused, it didn’t always mean an erection. The sensation of being arousal without an erection was probably worse in his opinion, it meant more work.

When he could actually enjoy the pleasure of masturbation, Kaaras took it with open arms… of perhaps hands was the better phrase for such a thing. His body was always so sensitive, and now, locked away in his room for the night all by himself, he could take full advantage of it.

A hand roamed up his neck, tracing over sensitive skin and feeling the slight goosebumps raise and prickle at his fingertips. Closing his eyes, he allowed the sensations to take over him, breathing carefully and gaining control over himself. The only sound he could hear (aside from Ginger eating, which wasn’t very loud at all), was the crackling fire and the sound of skin slowly brushing against skin.

He savoured the sensations, taking a deep breath as the hand on his now hardening member raised over his belly once more, brushing against the fine hair of his snail trail and down, down, down beneath his underwear and tracing through the hair hidden beneath the fabric. 

The palm of his hand felt better than the cotton of his underwear, and he carefully slipped them down, leaning up onto his shoulders and heals for a moment so he could lift his rump into the air and pull his underwear off. Not very graceful as legs lifted to take them off and discard of them, but he was in here by himself (and Ginger was preoccupied, thank the Maker).  

Now fully nude, save for his pair of white, woollen socks, Kaaras’ hand rested on his belly while the other moved down to palm at his now fully erect member. His fingers slid down the foreskin of his length and down to the small sack beneath, gently massaging himself. It made his breath hitch just a little, eyes opening for a moment as he got a view of himself.

Kaaras had never been attracted to himself, he wasn’t sure how  _anyone_  could be attracted to him, but a cock was a cock, and even his own was a sight to see for himself–the way it stood, thick against his palm, the way his grey skin turned purple where the blood pooled through the head, the way it was already slick at the tip from pre-ejaculate. 

Licking his lips, he leant back down, resting against the bed as he began to slowly pump and feel the length of himself. The pleasure was mild at first, but topped with his free hand exploring his own skin, over his chest, his nipples, his stomach and between his thigh, his body was already singing to him.

“Mmm, Maker’s breath,” he moaned, hand running up to collect some of the pre-ejaculate to use as a lubricant. He did  _not_  like spit. He may have enjoyed getting down on his knees for men before, but it was a crude way that made him cringe at the thought of. Luckily, he was a mage, and there happened to be a  _handy_  oil spell. 

Moving his hand up the length of his erection, the slick oil was summoned within seconds, and he lathered it up and down his length, slipping it down over his sack and lower, right to his puckered entrance. The nerves were on fire as fingers brushed over them, causing a sharp breath to escape his lips.

If Ginger had have been watching him, he wouldn’t have cared anymore. It was already past the point of no return, wrist moving up and down in a well paced manner. His thighs parted, leaning his arm as far as it could reach beneath his cock so he could tease his sensitive entrance. 

With a single, thick digit, Kaaras drew it up the length of his perineum to gather as much of the oil on his body as possible before he ran it back down and pressed through the tight ring of muscle. He felt his entrance twitch at the intrusion, but happily he swallowed his own finger, muscles tensing at his core. 

“Nn,  _vashedan_ ,” he whispered, arching his neck back, his head and horns pressing back into his numerous amount of pillows. Now with a finger pressed inside himself, his hand twisted against the length of his cock, pumping in time as his finger was thrust inside. It wasn’t deep, where his sweet spot was; a tight, little cluster of nerves that spread all through his legs and stomach when touched.

It made him groan, thighs tensing. “Mmm, yes, right there.” His breathing already began to become uneven, and it was hard to keep quiet, biting his bottom lip to stifle some of the moans that threatened to come out. But it felt  _so fucking good_. It had been so long since he’d had someone else touch him, and he wouldn’t  _dream_  of fooling about now. Not when he was the Inquisitor, even as a mercenary Captain, most of that activity had ceased. He had a job to do, he had people to look after. He didn’t have the time, or the confidence for that matter (without the alcohol to help), to pick people up. He was over the shallow pleasure he’d used to suffocate his pain with. He was a different man now. 

A long moan vibrated through his chest, his Adam’s apple bumping up his throat as he swallowed thickly. He was getting close already, his hand starting to move faster, faster until-

“Ah!” He withdrew his hand as quickly as he could, feeling the pressure pulsing and growing tight at the base of his cock. His finger stayed still as his cock fell to the side, throbbing and aching in want as he stopped himself from coming. 

Panting, Kaaras’ eyes opened to the sight of his cock being a dark shade of purple, throbbing and ready to come, except he’d denied himself. He could feel his muscles tensing, waiting for that release, so he took a breath and relaxed against the bed once more, waiting for that pleasurable rush to dwindle away. 

For a moment, he just listened to the way his heart thumped into his ears, feeling his pulse surge through his throat and down to his hardened shaft, where his denied orgasm attempted to dribble out until there was no pressure to push it. 

After catching his breath, he took the length of his cock again, and once more, brought himself just to the precipice before he let go. And then another, until his poor, suffering body could no longer take it.

With muscles tightening, sweat beaded over his body and hair beginning to get damp, Kaaras’ back arched as a long, bliss-filled moan echoed off the chamber walls. Both hands were at work to bring himself to the final brink, hand pumping and now two fingers pleasantly filling his backside.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he whispered through needy pants, eyes closing and jaw tightening to bare fangs as he felt himself coming. It took over his whole body in a rush of blinding light.

“Ahhh…! Maker… _yesss_ ,” he hissed through clenched teeth as his body convulsed. He felt the hot ejaculate spurt up against his chest and belly, getting tangled in sun-denied hair as it dribbled from his knuckles and into his pubic hair.

He panted, breathless as he fingers felt the contractions of his orgasm, squeezing them tight until they slipped out as he fell limp against the bed. His whole body went weak as blood began to pump back into his limbs and away from the now softening appendage. Maker’s arse, he felt utterly exhausted, but utterly  _satisfied_  as well.

For what felt like at least five minutes, the Vashoth simply laid there, sprawled out on the pelts of the bed, his cock softening and his body shuddering at the after affects and strain of his muscles. He honestly could have fallen asleep right then and there, if it weren’t for the nagging voice in his head telling him that he had a sticky mess all over his stomach, hands, and chest. 

Finally pushing himself up into his elbows, he assessed the situation. He was a mess. He was sticky from sweat and his climax, and of course, the oil he’d summoned to use for lubricant. In the end, though, it was Ginger, who jumped up on the bed, that was the one to force him to aching legs.

“Hey, hey, watch out…” he muttered, having to stand and make sure none of the mess dropped to the floor. Laying there so long had meant that his orgasm had dried a little, though. Not a bad thing in this case, but still not something Kaaras wanted on him for long. 

Right, that bath was sounding better and better now. He held himself up by leaning on the bed post for a moment, dizzy from having stood so quickly. Damn, the workout had taken so much out of him that he felt like he was about to pass out. How embarrassing, and how much of a  _treat_  it had also been to him. Nothing was quite as good as finally getting to reach the peak once denied time and time again.

With a few careful breaths, he mustered up the energy to make his way over to the bath, removing his socks finally. Well, at least if anyone found him having fallen asleep in the tub, he’d be submerged by water, and the mess from his orgasm would be gone.

Stepping over the edge, he carefully lowered himself into the warm water, his legs still aching and shaking. When his backside found the bottom of the tub, he leant his back against the wooden bath and began to clean himself. After that was done, he may just well fall asleep right here. 


End file.
